When time runs out
by little kirie-chan
Summary: Graduation is coming closer and Kyo is going to be confined soon. This is from Kyo's pov, his thoughts about his future and situation. My first attempt at a songfic, so please, review and give me contructive criticism! I would really appreciate it!


_Title: When time runs out  
Date: 8 April 2007  
Words: 649  
Summary: Graduation is coming closer and Kyo is going to be confined soon. This is from Kyo's pov, his thoughts about his future and situation.  
Disclaimer: Of course, Fruits Basket is not mine. And be grateful, because if it was, I'm not sure it would have been as goos as it is now!  
A/N: My first attempt at a songfic, so please, review and give me contructive criticism! I would really appreciate it! Oh, and the song is What have you done, by Within Temptation.

* * *

_

When time runs out

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
_How could I understand why Akito brings us pain? How can I forgive him if he hurt people that are not even part of the Zodiac? How can I forgive him if he hurt Tohru?

_Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love  
_I know I can't control my anger, not even in front of her. If my anger breaks through, it's a sign of weakness. A lack of training. But I'll do my best, for I didn't want it to be this way. Even though it might just be who I am.

_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
_And in the end, I will never be able to beat Yuki. And so, when I graduate, I'll be confined. There's no changing that. I'm the Cat and he is the Rat. The Rat will always be better.  
Always.

_I won't show mercy on you now_  
The other signs of the Zodiac won't help me. My confinement is their relief. It makes them feel relieved that there is at least someone whose fate is even worse than theirs is. So I guess they are happy to see me, the Cat, locked away.

_I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
_Maybe I've never belonged in this world. Not in the world of those who belong to the Zodiac. Not in the world of all those normal people. No, the Cat is destined to be stuck between both. Only to return to the Main House to be locked up in its own world for the rest of its days.

_It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now!  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away...  
_Torhu made my remaining days in the outside world worthful. I'm grateful I was allowed to be able to make memories with her. I- I even got to love her, and she loved me. But now I'm going to be confined in that room, like the previous Cats, taken out of the world. I won't be able to be with her ever again.

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you  
_If only this curse didn't existed. We could have been together. If only there was a way to break it. If only…

_What have you done now?_

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
_Once, the thought of killing Yuki has crossed my mind. That way, I would be able to defeat that rat the easy way and live the rest of my life. But it would show the others how awful the Cat is, even if it isn't true. They would hate me even more, if that is possible in the first place.

_Because you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
_The Rat is the eternal enemy of the Cat. Yuki is the source of my problems. It's the Rat's fault! It's his fault I have to suffer! It will always be his fault!

_It's over now  
_My graduation comes closer. If I don't beat Yuki before that… It will be over. Everything will be over…

_What have you done?_

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends  
_And even though there is nothing for me in the future, except suffering, I still have hope. What if the curse is lifted before graduation? When it's lifted, we'll be free. I'll be free. Free to do everything I want. Without the boundaries of the curse. That idea gives me hope, enough to help me keep my sanity.

_What have you done now?  
_


End file.
